


beauty and the beast

by hotleaf11



Series: 11 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotleaf11/pseuds/hotleaf11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Gajeel find out Levy loves him and Levy finds out Gajeel loves him back, the best for both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beauty and the beast

**Author's Note:**

> So I copied this and I put it on her for my own joy...

She flipped through that worn out book of hers, she liked horrors but this one had a soft spot in that overly forgiving heart. She lovingly thumbed the dog-eared pages; this book was her first one. It had been a gift from her Mother, and avid reader herself. The book was charmed to never burn or be torn, it was nearly indestructible. The Guild was filled with ruckus today. Natsu had pissed Lucy off and was now running around crowing about how he had seen her underwear. Lucy was bashing her lover over the head with a chair screaming at him to 'shut your fukin' mouth!' Lucy didn't swear often, she was really pissed this time around. Grey was stripping much to Juvia's pleasure; her eyes were filled with mini stars and hearts. She was nearly drooling on him; her hands were outstretched to grasp his biceps. Erza was fending off Natsu, who had some how managed to shake off Lucy. All hell broke loose, tables and chairs joined into a huge whirlwind that ripped through the Guild. The wind picked up measure when Natsu started to spew flames everywhere, making people shriek and yell. Levy shook her head and giggled, she watched as Jet, Droy joined the madness, plants, and all manner of unspeakable things rose into the air. Mirajane remained behind the bar, cleaning the glasses like usual. Markov was sitting on the bar, a smile plastered on his face. Gajeel was sitting at the bar as well, a tanker of beer in one hand. The other was creating a shield to fend off the onslaught of magic and fury on the other side. She sighed and leapt from the table just as an identified body smashed into it, she crouched and grasped the soul and shoved it back in. "You can't leave just yet." She smiled kindly and waltzed through the mob to the bar. She planted herself in the seat two away from Gajeel; using his shield as well. Natsu began screaming loudly. "Lucy's Panties are mine!" Said object was stuck on his head, he laughed manically before diving back into he fight before Lucy could catch him. "GIVE THOSE BACK! GREY PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!"Lucy's voice rose above the mass, her fist planting Grey on his seat. The man gasped and reached for his pants that just 'seemed' to fall off. Juvia reached for them and snatched them out of his grasp; she giggled and skipped away like some demented angel. Her face was lit up in pure pleasure, Grey grappled with the crowd to get close her once more; his naked glory for all too see. Cana yelped and struck him in the back of the head with her huge barrel, he was sucked back into the mass. "Why don't you join?" Her voice broke the silence between them. She thumbed through her book again. "Don't wanna, not in the mood today." He slammed the beer and asked for more. "Why don't you?" He spoke around the tankard that he held to his lips, his red eyes trained on her. "I don't care much for fighting like that; it's more fun to watch." She ducked as a plate whizzed around the shield and smashed into the wall above her head. "Even if it is a heath hazard." She scooted closer when some of Natsu's stray flames licked the area dangerously close to her. "GIVE THEM BACK YOU BASTARD!" Happy happily flew out of her reach, her panties in his grasp. "You actually wear these, these are like weapons!" He cackled and flew up higher out of her pissed of reach. "Poor Lucy-chan." Levy giggled and shook her head. "Today's Special, please." She waved to Mirajane. "Sure thing." She winked and began to work. "You know, this place is crazy." He set down the tankard. "You people just sit and watch as a fight break outs." He sneered. "That's how it's always been, we fight, but we stay together." She smiled up to him, her eyes shined with excitement. "It's not Fairy Tail without a fight, we're well known for that." She giggled and gazed back to her book. "Hmph!" He looked away; trying to hide the heat rising up his neck, her smiled had made his heart tremble. "Thanks!" She gripped her fork and began to spoon in the casserole, her lips played with the prongs of the fork. Her eyes trained on the text before her, she was absolutely absorbed in it. It made him wonder what it was about. "What is yah reading?" He peeked over her shoulder. "Ahh, it's an old classic from across the sea. My Mum gave it to me when I was really little; it's the oldest book I have." She gazed at the ting lovingly, a faint smile played on her lips. She hadn't answered his question but it was good enough. "Hey, Gajeel?" "Yeah?" He glanced at her, her mouth stuffed with food. She quickly swallowed it down. "Never mind, see yah later." She got off the stool and waved him goodbye. Her book bag was slung loosely over her left shoulder, the book held tightly to her flat chest. She smiled kindly, at him. He waved her off as well. Something was rising in him, a feeling he didn't know much about, Affection. He watched, as she was able to casually walk through the madness that filled the Guild; she was like a Fairy herself. Her strange blue hair up in that same orange headband, but he liked that look on her; it was just her. He shook his head and turned his attention back to the beer before him, he started to drown his uneasiness in the sickly yellow liquid. He didn't care much for beer, but he needed it now. The noise was getting to his head, his sensitive hearing started to ring uncomfortably. He shook his head and left the money he owed and then some. He got out of there before he did join the fight, which would ensue mass destruction on a grand scale. The last thing he heard was Lucy screaming at Erza for her panties. The streets outside were comfortably quiet, not a sign of a fight breaking out, just a normal day for everyone. He breathed in the scents of the town around him; fresh backed bread, the meat market down the street, the park around the corner, and the faint trace of old leather. Levi had been here only a minute before. He liked the smell that seemed to create a calming aura around her, he didn't like the heavy smell of perfumes of shampoos, and she smelt lightly of those. It was as if she used only minimal amounts of both, the ones she did use smelt lightly of lilacs and violets. He had no idea how Natsu could stand being so close to Lucy when she wore those like they were a second set of clothes. He took a deep breath; those scents filled him and helped calm him. He liked violence, but a break from it was good also. He heard a scream from the Guild and high tailed it before he was pulled into the whirlwind inside as well. The air was brisk, he found himself right smack dab in the middle of the park by the time he escaped his thoughts. His dark form seated itself under the boughs of the huge tree, leaning up against the root. He closed his eyes and sighed. The late afternoon sunlight dappled the ground around him. He put his hands behind his head and watched the people pass by; the smell of leather filled the air. Levy was sitting on a bench with a small orange form next to her that form called loudly and purred; it was a small cat. "You all alone too?" She gently rubbed the creature's ears; she smiled at the thing kindly. It mewled softly to her, rubbing its body along her length. "Me too, Jet and Droy are idiots." She sighed sadly, her face contorted with a soft sadness that was beside her. "It was crazy today, the entire Guild went crazy." She giggled slightly, the cat climbed into her lap. He watched as she continued to talk to the cat, that creature had captured her attention in a way he couldn't. Ever since he had seen her, right before he had pinned her to a tree, he had noticed something that was accepting in her. She was weak, she was a little thing compared next to the other Guild members. She was Fairy Tail's Fairy, an innocent creature who now knew pain he had shoed her. He had pulled his punches when he attacked her group that day, he didn't want to rip the Fairy's wings off. She needed someone to protect her, she needed someone strong, she needed someone like him; he was to callous, he was three times her size; he didn't know his own strength. She needed someone not like him. "Gajeel was funny today though." He jerked at that comment; no one had ever called him funny. "He asked me why I didn't fight." She giggled louder than before. "I said that it was more fun to watch, then he said 'you people just sit and watch as a fight break outs'." She laughed even harder; she wiped the corner of her eyes and rubbed the cats jaw. "I wanted to tell him a bit more, but I only told him that Fairy Tail has always had fights. We fight to test one an other, to make sure we don't lose anyone. We're a family, a family that takes care of each other even when they don't realize it. I take care of Jet and Droy, they think they do, but they just follow me around." She sighed. "Shh, don't tell anyone I told you this." She giggled like a little kid. "I don't like Jet and Droy the way they like me, I like someone, but I can't tell him." She pursed her lips to keep from smiling again. The cat leapt off her lap and padded towards Gajeel. She gasped but hid it well with a fake cough. "Hey Gajeel!" She smiled and waved to him. He grunted in reply. "Mind if I sit by you?" He motioned to come over. She leapt off and raced to the tree. She cringed but kept it hid it well again. He knew why, this was where they the fight had broken out. He had pinned her to the tree and marked her with the Phantom Lord Guild Seal. He sighed at that familiar memory, one that he didn't like to pull up that often. "You come here often?" He asked causally, trying to start Smalltalk. "Yeah, when I leave the Guild I come here to read and relax; I haven't come here for awhile though." She leaned up against the tree, right next to him. Her breath was soft and even, her scent was calming, her hair was loose from the usual orange headband. "How about you?" "Nah, not really. I only came here today to relax and think." "Think about what?" Her eyes were trained on the sky above them, the clouds soft and light colored no rain for a while. "Well… life in general, things that pissed me off today. Ahh. That's about it, oh and the Guild, I think a lot about the Guild." He didn't know why he had told her that, it had just slipped form his lips. "I think about the past a lot, about my Mum when she was alive, about the Guild, about my friends, about everything that I can try and protect." She curled her legs into her body and wrapped her arms around her knees. She looked so strong talking about her Nakama; he knew she couldn't protect them very well. Her tiny body couldn't stand the lightest of his punches. "What're you looking at?" She caught his eye; he whipped his face back to the sky. "Nothing, just thinking; that's all." He sighed and closed his eyes. He listened to her breathing as she thought as well, it slowly began to even out and deepen; she was asleep. He felt her lightweight lean on his side, her head on his shoulder. His metal studs mere inches away from her lips. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Her face was peaceful even while sleeping next to a monster like him, her eyes flickering gently behind the lids watching some foreign dream. Her lips curled in a weak smile a something in that dream. Small wisps of her hair gently fell onto her peaceful face. He wanted to brush them aside but he was afraid she would wake at any moment. That same cat from before curled up on his lap. "I'm getting too soft." He mumbled under his breath, he didn't like being this weak, being vulnerable was something he had crossed off his list a long time ago. He watched as the sun began to sink even deeper, leaving them in the twilight. "I'm not weak." She grumbled in her sleep, her arms wrapped around his bicep. She snuggled into it, breathing in his metallic scent; she fell into a deep sleep. Her breathing was deep and even "What am I gonna do with you?" He sighed and gently pushed to cat off; he picked her up as he stood up. She fit easily into his arms and against his chest like a puzzle piece. Her soft body melted against the iron one next to her. Her hands gripped his shirt tightly as he began to walk to his house. The streets were empty, it was dinnertime in each house, people had gone home from work and children returned from school; it was a peaceful time. This had been the time he had attacked her; no one had witnessed it. He trudged to his front door, juggling the girl so he could open it. He closed the door with his foot as he stepped over the threshold. His house was dark and a little gloomy; he didn't like to spend a whole lot of time here, he liked the Guild far better. He gently set her down on his couch and headed to the kitchen to get some dinner for himself. Levy shifted in her sleep, she missed Gajeel's warmth. Said man was chomping away at odd metal pieces he had gathered from around the dump; iron was iron through and through. He heard her begin to wake, he breath quickening and becoming shallow in shock. "W-where am I?" She muttered to herself. "In my house." He grumbled form the kitchen. He heard her jump and approach him. "Hey there sleepy, enjoy it?" He lifted an eyebrow. She blushed deeply; he liked that look on her. "Y-yeah. Why did you take me here?" She twiddled her thumbs. "Take a seat, and I couldn't leave you alone, asleep, in the park at night. Do you want to get raped?" He was blunt and straight to the point on that one. She gulped and averted her eyes from his; she took the seat across from him. Her book bag was slung there; he must have grabbed that as well. "T-thank you." She mumbled and continued to twiddle her thumbs. Her blush deepened, her words came out clear. "You're more thoughtful than I though you were." "Hmph, everyone says that." He smirked and continued to gnaw on a gear. "Does metal taste good?" She leaned in, obviously curious. "It's Iron, yeah, it's my favorite flavor." He smirked thinking back on one of the better memories. "Really, I thought I would taste awful." She cringed back. "Nope, but I was raised by a Dragon, you different tastes and morals with them." He sighed heavily with a smirk on his face still. He swallowed much to her fascination, her brows were knit as she thought about his words, and she was trying to uncover every meaning behind them. He surprised her when he spoke again. "Why do you approach me? You're the one who had the most right to hate me." "I've forgiven you; saving me was enough of retribution." She smiled and sat back. "I approach you because I want to learn about you, I want to know more than what I can pull from assumptions, because assumptions make and ass out of you and me." She smirked at her word play, quite happy with herself. "Really? I can be quite temperamental with people." "You haven't been mean or even snap at me since you joined." She had a point. "You've tolerated me when I sit next to you; you haven't yelled at me when I ask questions or when I don't answer yours." She kept pulling the rug from under him. She mumbled something under her breath that he didn't quite catch. He set the metal down and had his full attention on her. "What was that?" She mumbled it a bit louder. "I may have superhuman hearing but I'm not a bat." He sighed, frustrated. Her face was now glowing. "I THINK I'M IN LOVE!" She gasped and covered her mouth in surprise; her face was like one of Natsu's fires. Gajeel tumbled out of his chair, this little Fairy liked him? HIM? Of all people, it had to be him. He had no answer, just a deep blush, deeper than hers. "I think I've loved you since I first saw you, even though you were hitting me I still liked you; I was so confused that I couldn't function." She muttered. "Idiot." He mumbled back. "How can you love a bastard like me?" He held his head; this day was not going the way he had planned. He was surprised when her voice rang out right in front of him; she had stooped to his level. "You aren't a bastard, you regret doing what you did to me; you joined Fairy Tail. You protected my from Laxus, you didn't fight back no matter what other people did to you. You. Are. Kind." Her voice was as firm as her grip on his hands; those small hands were like vices. She moved them aside from his head, he looked up. She captured his lips. She gasped into it, but kept at it, hoping for a reaction out of him. His eyes widened but he leaned in. He worked his lips against hers, taking control of the situation like a real man. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his Iron body. He broke the kiss so she could breath. "You're a fool." He whispered in her ear. "You're a good guy." She whispered back. He set his forehead against her. He gently leaned in and captured those lips once more; he licked the bottom lip begging for entrance. She complied as he dove straight for the kill, she fought for a moment but gave into his ministrations. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his hair tickled them. His arms dropped and ran up her slim waist, he grappled with the edge of her jacket which was zipped tightly. He growled and pried the annoying cloth off her form. She gasped into him as the cold air rushed past her skin, she leaned into his body heat, grateful for his huge form. He growled against her lips. "Cold?" She nodded vigorously. He smirked and picked her up. "how far are you willing to go?" The question shocked her. She smiled and kissed him sweetly. "All the way." She dug her neck into his shoulder, mindful of the piercings. "If you say so, just say stop when you've had enough." He carried her into a dark room, the moon was now rising on the town spread out below them. The light of the stars illuminated the tiny room. A grand bed stood alone in the center of the far wall, she sheets a shimmering silver and black' it looked warm. He fell so she was on top of him. He bounced lightly on the soft fabric. She clutched his shoulders in an attempt not to fall off. She giggled as his hands ghosted up her sides and finally rested on her hips. "You really are a Fairy." The moonlight illuminated her as well. "You're a Beauty." He whispered as he pulled her down. He flipped them so he was on top, careful to keep his weight off of her. "You're a Beast, my Beast." She smiled up to him, her words shook something in him. "Hmph." He kept her busy with a kiss as he began to unbutton her shorts. "This isn't fair." She gasped and arched as his hands brushed her thighs. "You've still got everything on." She clawed at his shirt, trying to get it off and show his skin. He complied and ripped it off over his head in a swift movement, she was satisfied; for now. Her hands ran over his taunt stomach, she liked what she felt. His chest was tight and had quite a bit of bulk to him. She hissed as he worked the shorts off. He was in pain now, he only wanted to rip off her clothes and have his way with her; he was afraid to hurt her. She fingered his pants, trying to edge them lower before he would notice. He smirked and returned to her lips once more. He was brutal this time, doing as he wished and she molded to him right away. He began to work on her bikini top, moving his hands under back once she arched and untied the back and neck. He began to move those off of her body when she whispered. "I love you." "Love you too." He removed that article of clothing and marveled. Her breast weren't inflatable beach balls like the others, hers had true form and a perfect size for his palms. His swallowed her gasps as she reacted to his ministrations . He marveled at the perfect roundness, the rosy nipple that topped them off. He kissed his way down her neck, leaving love bites every few inches, marking her as his. He moved to the valley between her breasts. She moaned loudly when he captured one in his mouth and squeezed the other. She gazed at him, her eyes filled with a lust that was beside her. His hands moved down her waist and rested on her thighs, he rubbed the insides and began to work her pants off once more. Her hands flew from his back and into his hair, she massaged his scalp and kept on gasping when his fingers 'slipped' on accident. He saw only a pair of black panties, nothing overly girly but nothing overly sexy; just what he expected. "Still. Not. Fair." She managed between gasps. He smirked up at her, his piercings catching the moonlight and reflecting like stars. She tugged weakly at his pants, wanting them off and NOW. Her hands slipped and grazed his chiseled stomach. He held back a groan as they drifted back to his nether regions. "Got it." He gasped out before she could move farther down. She smiled up at him, she was finally getting her way. He easily slipped off his pants and their coattails and threw them in the growing pile of clothes. His boxers were black with grey gears and machinery on them. She stifled a giggle that was replaced with a moan as he gripped the area right above her knees with both hands; she gasped at the sudden and intimate contact. He smirked darkly above her. "Now I get my way." He chuckled and began to grasp her breasts roughly, this Fairy could stand what he dolled out. She moaned and kicked back her hand when one of his hands drifted down her stomach and onto the edge of her panties; he began to tug at the lightly. He seemed to change his mind as that sinful finger started to trace patterns over her panties; he felt her heat swell and nearly explode with only a single touch. A warmth was pooling in her stomach and an itch that needed to be scratched made her hot and needy. He himself found that his boxers were restraining and nearly painful from all the sounds and reactions he got out of her. "Your quite sexy you know." He growled deeply as he moved both hands down south now. She gasped and covered her face as he ran his finger over the center of her panties; they were soaked. "Your wet." That growl set a shiver down her spine and a new gush of liquid soaked his fingers through the material. "All for you." She gasped at her own words, she hadn't expected that. He smiled at her, a true smile. He began to edge the last article down farther, a small tuft of blue hair could already be seen. He bared his teeth and yanked them down to her knees, he folded them and pulled them off of her right there. She was left bare under him, her face a bright red and her eyes filled to the brim with a lust that made her seem so much older. He marveled and she gasped, his ran a finger down her slit. "AHHH…." She breathed heavily, only sharp pants and quick intakes marked it though; she was unable to take a full breath. He slipped off his boxers and ran his fingers over her once more, he leaned in and set his warm tongue against her sensitive bud. She mewled and squirmed, he kept her legs open by only pure force; good thing he was strong. He growled into her and nipped gently and she pushed a finger into her tight warmth. She gripped the sheets as he pushed in and out slowly. He added another finger and let her get used to that before using three to streak her gently. He was using all of his restraining not to fuck her into oblivion that moment, her face and sounds were making him crazy. He removed the fingers before the peak was reached, she groaned in disappointment. "Hey now, I'm no where near down." He crawled up to her face, his forehead against her sweaty one. "I know." She whispered. "You are just too good." He smirked and gripped her lips with his teeth, he slipped his tongue in when she gasped; her warm cavern making the erection all that more painful. She arched against him as his hands moved her legs apart and lined himself up. He set his blunt tip against her, waiting for his cue. She was dripping and deliciously warm, he was going delirious with want. "I'm ready." She gripped his studded shoulders, ready for the pain she knew would come. He pushed, holding back most of his strength; afraid once more that he would break her like a china doll. She gasped as his head entered, she bit her lips. He groaned loudly. He moved slowly and stopped when she called out and began once she was ready. In a few minutes he was all the way in and cursing like a devil. "You're so tight!" He gasped out, her virginity was his and only his. "I can't keep back." She gripped him tightly and called out. The pain wasn't huge, but it was in a sensitive place. His movements aggravated it and he knew it. Her tears welled up and over, he hated those tears but he couldn't help it. He listened as her whimpers turned to groans and from groans to full blown moans. He moved his entire length in and out at a slow and steady pace, but no where near soft. "Gajeel!" She crooned as he hit a spot in her, she gripped him as tears continued to fall but not from pain any longer. "Ahh~ go, a bit. Faster." She gasped between each word. He complied and picked up his pace only slightly, dragging a frustrated but happy moan out of her. That warmth was swelling and exploding in her, but not setting her over the edge. He flipped so she was on top, she was panting and shifting so it was a bit more comfortable. He groaned at that, throwing his head against the pillow with his eyes shut tightly. "That feel good?" Her voice mirrored her smirk, she was in control now. She moved her legs under her, wiggling as much as possible to him suffer. She started to bounce up and down, her breasts following her beat. He watched as she became a read Fairy, her blue hair whirling around her face as she starred intently at him. She closed her eyes and mewled as he gripped her breasts tightly. She slammed herself down on his length, making him grip her harder. "~Ahhhnnnn!" She cried out as he started to move with her, jack hammering up into her pliant body. She gasped and mewled as that warmth began to expand again, it started to leak out. The spring tightened and released with a severe backlash. She threw back her head and screamed as she was shot into the stars, he kept pounding as she shook around him and tightened like a vice. He grunted but kept himself from joining her; he wasn't done yet. She shook violently before collapsing onto his chest, the piercings right before her eyes. She rested her head on his neck. "Wow." She breathed out. "It only gets better." Still inside her, he flipped to be on top once more. He gripped her knees and threw them over his shoulder. "Ready?" He chuckled darkly and growled fiercely. She gripped his arms and looked him in the eye. "I was born ready." He leaned in and sucked her pulse point, making her gasp in delight, he moved his lips to her eat and whispered dark, dirty, sultry things to. She shivered and clenched around him in anticipation. He moved roughly without a notice, she nearly screamed for her body was still recovering from her high. She shook and cried out his name. He kept on whispering in her ear as he moved harder and faster with each word; he was past human speed and restraint. He grunted and growled like a beast every other word, his tempo becoming erratic with each passing moment. He whispered her name over and over to her. "Gajeel, I, I'm gonna break!" She screamed to him as he pushed her closer to the edge. His hands traveled to her breasts and pinched them. She had no idea that pain could mix with pleasure so well. He growled like a feral monster with one last hard thrust into her, she arched her back and screamed his name to the heavens. His burning seed filled her to the brim as her own liquids joined them, a little spilled onto the sheets as he pulled out. He held her close, his breath coming in quick pants. He rolled onto his side and held her with her face in his neck. Tears streamed down her face as her body was still wracked with tremors from the high. They waited for their breathing to even out before even trying to talk. "Gajeel?" "Yeah?" "I love you." She kissed his lips with such a sweetness that he smiled. "I love you more than you could ever know." He snuggled into her soft body, his head resting against her chest, he breathed in tha familiar leather scent that was now mixed with his metal one. "I doubt that." She gripped his head and traced her fingers over his shoulder piercings. "I want one of these as well." She thumbed them. "You sure? They hurt for a bit." He grumbled out. "It'll be worth it." She sighed and rubbed her face into his hair, it was softer than it appeared to be. "You're my woman now." He wanted to only confirm that. "And you're my man." Her voce smiled for her. "Night." He groaned as his breathing evened out, her heart beating his lullaby. She smiled into his hair and fell into a peaceful sleep with his arms wrapped around her waist. O-O-O-O They walked into the Guild the next day, Gajeel seemed just a bit to eager to serve her and run errands. Everyone glanced the new couple out of the corner of their eyes. "Natsu, what's up with them?" She leaned on the newly fixed table after yesterdays brawl. "Their just like us, her scent is al over him and his all over her." He smirked at her, his eyes had a hidden gleam. "YOU, can steal my panties later, but not now." She winked and sauntered off to the bar to talk tot Mirajane. He sighed, slightly flustered about being turned down, but smiling at tonight's new prospect. He watched as Levy stumbled on her legs, like they were made of jell-o. Everyone gasped s she plummeted to the ground, and was even more shocked when Gajeel dropped her book on the table and was at her side in a flash. He caught her threw her over his shoulder, she didn't retaliate like she would in the past, just took it as if it was all apart of a deal. She only sighed and melted into his hard body. He set her down softly at his table she just smiled, grateful for the help. She picked up the book he had left there for her and began to read it while he went to the bar to get food and drinks. "Two breakfast plates, a glass of OJ and Water." He leaned on the bar, everyone pretended not to notice that he was ordering Levy's favorite dish. He waited patiently, his face just the way it usually it; a tad bit scary. Grey started to strip again, life went back to normal in the Guild. Juvia drooled, Natsu started something on fire, Lucy screamed at someone, Erza wreaked havoc on those near her; yep, pretty normal all right. Gajeel picked up the dishes and made his way through the crowd to their table, he smiled when no one was looking. "Here you go, my woman." He whispered the last part under his breath, making her blush like mad. "Why thank you, my man. Just what I wanted." She peeked around, no one looking. She kissed his cheek ever so slightly. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist and began eating with the other hand. She did the same, they watched the fight go one. "You know what, you're right. It is fun to watch them beat each other. Oh, you didn't answer my question about the book yet." He grumbled out the side of his mouth. "It's an old classic, everyone should know it, 'Beauty and the Beast.'" She smiled and leaned on him. "Let's get that piercing after this." She whispered for only him to hear. "Roger that." Gajeel ducked as a chair crashed into the boards above his head. He formed an Iron Shield to hide and eat behind with talking and perhaps even smiling to his beloved.


End file.
